fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
A Distant Voice/Script
Part 1 Chapter 4: A Distant Voice Base Conversations In Town (***) *'Micaiah': Sothe, have you noticed… *'Sothe': Yes. Ever since we arrived here. *'???': … *'Sothe': What should we do? *'Micaiah': Hmm, I can’t sense any malice. Whoever it is doesn’t seem to mean us any harm, but… Yes, let’s do it. *'Sothe': All right. On three, then. One…two…three! *'???': Ahh! *'Meg': Hey! *'Micaiah': There, now we can see your face. *'Sothe': You’re…a girl? *'Meg': I-I’m sorry! *'Micaiah': No! Wait! Please don’t run! *'Meg': … *'Micaiah': My name is Micaiah. Don’t be afraid. *'Sothe': Have you gone mad? Don’t tell her your name! We’re on the run, remember? *'Micaiah': It’s all right. She’s not after us. *'Meg': … *'Micaiah': Thie is my…brother, Sothe. We’re from Nevassa. *'Meg': Oh…uhh…hi there. *'Micaiah': And you are? *'Meg': I’m Meg. *'Sothe': What are you doing out here on the edge of the desert? *'Meg': I’m looking for someone. Someone very important. Someone close to my heart… *'Micaiah': All by yourself? *'Meg': Yes. *'Sothe': You’re meeting someone way out here? *'Meg': I’m not sure, exactly. All I know is that this is where he came before he disappeared. I thought maybe he went into the desert… *'Micaiah': What a coincidence. We’re also looking for someone in the desert. Would you like to come along? *'Meg': Really? Are you sure? *'Micaiah': Of course. *'Meg': Oh, thank you! I’ve been so lonely since I left Crimea all on my own. *'Sothe': You came all the way from Crimea? I’m surprised you made it this far. *'Micaiah': That’s it then. Welcome aboard, Meg. You’re one of us now. (Meg joins) Merchants (**) *'Aimee': Oh, there you are. Can we have a word with you? *'Micaiah': Aimee, Muston. How may I help you? *'Aimee': Relax, honey. I’m here to tell you about our business. You like to shop, don’t you? *'Sothe': Let me guess, you want to sell us weapons and other items. Am I right? *'Muston': That’s right. Our inventory changes depending on where we are and what time it is. But one thing is always the same. We guarantee fair prices! So stop by whenever you can. *'Micaiah': Do you carry tomes? *'Muston': Yup. Fire, Thunder, Wind, Light… we’ve got your basics covered. *'Aimee': My shop also has lots of staves and medicine. Oh, and I have recently made some…key connections. Now I carry some very rare items. They’re one of a kind, and very valuable. You should come have a look! Rare weapons too. Honestly, you should buy them, before someone else does! At these prices, they’re bound to sell quickly. *'Muston': Well, that’s our spiel. Thanks for listening. *'Aimee': Do come by! We’ll be waiting. More Merchants (***) *'Jorge': Well, hello! Don’t mind us. We won’t take but a moment of your time… *'Micaiah': Hello, Jorge. Hello, Daniel. *'Daniel': We just wanted to tell you a little about what we can do for YOU. *'Sothe': I’ve already told her. Jorge will buy from us any items or weapons that we no longer need. And Daniel– *'Jorge': Hey! Excuse me, we’re here to talk to Micaiah! Not to some stuffy, know-it-all pun– *'Daniel': Jorge, don’t be rude! I’m sorry about that, Sothe. Anyway, we just wanted to tell you about some changes we made to out business. *'Sothe': All right, then. I’ll keep my mouth shut as long as Daniel does the talking. *'Daniel': Thank you. *'Micaiah': So, what do you have, Daniel? *'Jorge': Hey, thanks for asking! I’ve got a guy who’s a master blacksmith. He makes weapons you wouldn’t believe…and they’re not available anywhere else! *'Daniel': Hey, thanks a lot, Jorge! I make weapons too…pretty good ones, if I do say so myself! It’s just, you know, customs have been extremely tight lately…raw materials are so hard to come by… Which reminds me, if you ever have weapons you don’t need, would you sell them to us? *'Jorge': Yes, please. Actually, even better…sell me your weapons, and I’ll give them to Daniel. Then he can smelt them down and use the steel for newer, shinier, pieces! *'Daniel': It costs some money to upgrade weapons, but… But hey, let’s face it, it’s worth the money. Owning a custom-made weapon sets you apart from the common soldier! *'Jorge': Oh, and here’s a one-time-only deal! I won’t even charge you for the materials on your first upgrade! Pretty nice, eh? Now you have no excuse not to come by, Got that, Micaiah? *'Micaiah': Umm…yes. Thank you. *'Sothe': … *'Daniel': One last thing. If you ever bring me a coin, I’ll give you a little bonus on whatever I’m making for you. They’re very rare, so be sure to hang on to them. Don’t sell them to some stranger! (Obtained 50 Tome forge points – useless in the English versions) Kurth (*) *'Micaiah': What are you doing out here, Kurth? *'Kurth': Hello, Micaiah. Pay me no mind. I’m just watching the desert. How the wind changes the sandscape…The ebb and flow of the dunes, like giant swells in the ocean. I find it mesmerizing. *'Micaiah': Is this your first time in the desert? *'Kurth': Yes. My homeland is ringed with mountains. Everything about Daein looks new and curious to my eyes. *'Micaiah': I see. *'Kurth': …You have not asked. *'Micaiah': I’m sorry? *'Kurth': You have not asked me who I am or where I am from. Not just you, Micaiah, but the others as well. No one seeks to know who I am. *'Micaiah': You seem to not want to talk about yourself. Am I right? *'Kurth': Yes… Quite right. *'Micaiah': That’s why no one asks. People can tell when someone wants privacy. Many of us desire privacy too. Kurth, you are not our enemy. I know that much. You’re kind and gentle. That is all I need to know. *'Kurth': Thank you… Chapter script Before battle (Desert) *'Sothe': What's going on, Micaiah? *'Micaiah': I'm not sure. I sense...something. There's a presence here that calls out to me. *'Sothe': All right. Micaiah, you and I should look into this. Everyone else, check the surroundings. *'Nolan': Got it. Everybody, be on your guard. Before battle (Ruins) *'Sothe': Amazing... I can't believe these ruins are still standing. *'Micaiah': They do seem to be very old, indeed. I wonder who built them... *'Sothe': Judging by the size, it must have been the laguz. *'Micaiah': What makes you say that? *'Sothe': What do you think it would be like, to change into a bird or a dragon, as the laguz can? Being part beast is one thing, but being able to transform into that beast, with more strength than we could ever imagine... I mean, they could build a place like this before breakfast. *'Micaiah': I suppose that's true... But what surprises me most is not that these could be laguz ruins, but you, Sothe. You've changed, haven't you? *'Sothe': Me? How so? *'Micaiah': I remember a time when you used to refer to the laguz as sub-humans. Such an ugly word. Now look at you. *'Sothe': Well, come on. Beorc are called the Children of Wisdom—and the laguz the Children of Strength—for a reason. But I know now that just because our two races differ, that doesn't mean one is better than the other. The age-old beorc bias against laguz is based on sheer ignorance. When I met Ike during the war three years ago...and fought beneath him... he made me realize this. *'Micaiah': Honestly. Here I thought you were saying something enlightened, and you're just talking about him again? *'Sothe': What do you mean, again? *'Micaiah': Sothe, sometimes, every other thing you say is like an ode to Ike. I know you fought beside him. I know you owe him your life. And I know you want to be just like him... But to the people of Daein, he's the man who crushed us three years ago. Some would even call him our archenemy. If we hadn't lost the war to that man, Daein wouldn't be in the mess it's in now. You know that. *'Sothe': Pish! I know that. Everyone knows that. *'Micaiah': Yune? What is it? Where are you going? *'Micaiah': Incredible! *'Sothe': Mounds of treasure! Maybe it was the gold calling you, Micaiah? *'???': Grrruah! What is this?! Looks like a tasty snack turned up while we were out! *'Pain': Mwah-ha-ha! Our first prey in a long time. Leave them to me, my fang-brothers! *'Sothe': Not good. Laguz bandits! Micaiah, give the signal. *'Micaiah': Consider it done! After battle *'Micaiah': Yune? Yune, where are you? You can come out now! *'Sothe': You and that bird. It's...a little strange. *'Micaiah': You're just jealous. Wait, I hear something. *'Sothe': I can't hear anything. *'Micaiah': Someone's singing. It's coming from over there. *'Sothe': Micaiah, wait! *'Micaiah': You! Hello! Who are you? *'Rafiel': I am Rafiel. A voice guided me here. Was it yours? *'Micaiah': No. But I heard a voice that guided me here as well. Someone or something may want us both here. *'Sothe': You're laguz, aren't you? One of the heron clan, and two of the beast tribe. Right? *'Rafiel': That is correct, beorc youth. *'Sothe': Your white wings reveal you're of the heron royal family. Are you related to Prince Reyson, by any chance? *'Rafiel': Reyson? My younger brother? You know of him? *'Sothe': You could say that. We served in the same company for a while. *'Rafiel': What? You are suggesting that my brother is still alive? *'Sothe': Yes. He is still alive. And as far as I know, your father the king and the princess Leanne are as well. Unless something's happened, all three of them live in the royal palace of Gallia, country of the beast tribe. *'Rafiel': Unbelievable! My father and my sweet Leanne... They're still with me! Oh, goddess! I'm...not alone. Not anymore... ...Ah... *'Nailah': Rafiel... *'Volug': ... *'Micaiah': Hello. And you are? *'Nailah': I am Nailah, Queen of Hatari, and this is Volug, my loyal servant. Our kingdom lies far east of here. *'Sothe': There's a country on the other side of the desert? *'Nailah': As I said. We have just traveled from there. Until we met Rafiel, we didn't know there were countries on this side of the desert. After all, no one had ever crossed the Desert of Death and lived to tell of it. Without Rafiel's guidance, we would never have survived the crossing. *'Rafiel': My people, the heron clan of Serenes, were blamed for the murder of Begnion's empress. Begnion mobs rose up in rage and massacred them. I had thought the whole of my clan, my entire race, had been wiped out. I wandered the desert in despair. If not for the queen, I would have died. In Hatari, I vowed to dedicate my life to her. And yet every night for these past three years, a voice has called out to me. Day by day, it has grown stronger... Until the voice led me to you all. Your news brings such joy! Father...Reyson...Leanne... My beloved family... My thanks to thee, O goddess... Ah... *'Nailah': Rafiel... You talk too much. Control yourself. You, beorc... What's the best route to Gallia? *'Sothe': For a group of laguz, traveling through the Daein countryside would be suicide. It will take you longer, but we could take you as far as Crimea. *'Nailah': We would be grateful. By all means, let's travel together. But why go to Crimea? Why not travel directly to Gallia? *'Sothe': Entering Gallia by yourselves would be nearly impossible. The man you need to get you into Gallia actually resides in Crimea. That man, Ike, is in contact with King Caineghis and his advisors. There's no doubt in my mind that he's the man you need. *'Micaiah': Right. Lord Ike, hero of the Crimean Liberation, leader of the Greil Mercenaries, and father of Sothe's children...''': Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn scripts